Katherine's Evil Plan
by Dark Angel Of Chocolate
Summary: Jeremy upset about his girlfriends death decides to do something drastic but is interrupted by Katherine. What is her plans and what does it have to do with Elena's brother.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. That belongs to L.J. Smith for her books and The CW

It was a dark and gloomy for Jeremy as his thoughts of what Damon said of Anna's demise His thoughts kept going from pros and cons but all he could think about shutting out the pain of Anna's death. Jeremy was holding Anna blood vial in his hand. Jeremy opened the vial and swallowed the blood. He was about to reach for the pills when he heard a loud CRASH downstairs.

-Few Minutes Earlier-

Katherine entered the Gilbert House headed for the kitchen where Jena had told her Uncle John was before leaving for a date at the Mystic Grill. Katherine entered the kitchen.

"Hello Elena I know you're not happy of what happened tonight but I was doing it for you and Jeremy's safety." John said as he was drinking his tea.

"I'm sorry John but I'm not your undeveloped daughter" Katherine stated in her bored tone as she eyed the stainless steel kitchen knife. John's face turned into a shocking suppressed but then remembered he had his ring on so he decided to get some information from the monstrosity that looked like his daughter.

"Katherine why are you here."

"Oh John John John you should've have know Id come to tie up all my lose ends can't have you play father to Elena and tell her about my part in this or maybe i should just take care of her as well."

"Katherine leave Elena out of this". John demanded.

"Oh my John you shouldn't talk to a lady or vampire like that." Katherine walked around the room still eyeing the knife "You think I don't know about your little ring there but its a funny thing it can't protect you if its not attached to your body" in one fast moment Katherine picked up the knife while doing so a glass cup that John was drinking from fall to the floor. Katherine rushed to John and cut of his ring hand.

"Good bye John" as Katherine was about to bite down on Johns neck Jeremy came rushing in. Jeremy couldn't believe what his eyes his uncle was missing a hand and was against the wall being held there by Elena. The look in her face was predatory just like Anna's when she wanted blood.

"Elena what are you doing screamed Jeremy and how are you a vampire." Katherine was angry she couldn't finish her meal and decided to have a little chat with the little Gilbert.

"Well if it isn't Elena's not so little brother I've heard so much about" Katherine declared as eyeing Jeremy up and down.

"What are you talking about Elena you know me I'm your brother and you didn't answer my question of why you are holding our uncle against the wall."

John was available to chocked out a few words. "Jeremy not Elena." Katherine irritated that she was interrupted by both decided to draw the attention back to her by twisting Johns neck killing him instantly.

"Nooo Uncle John" Screamed Jeremy.

"Oh come on Jeremy we all know you didn't like him and besides lets get the matters back to hand we haven't been introduced my names Katherine."

Jeremy still shocked about his uncles death retuned his eyes to Elena or Katherine to be precise. "So your Katherine" stated Jeremy. Katherine eyed Jeremy and responded in a flirty tone.

"Oh so you heard of me why I'm flattered have you been checking up on me." Katherine's eyebrows raised.

"I only know what was in my sister's diary and there wasn't much in there about you looking like my sister why is that."

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it. But the right question should be what am I going to do with you." Katherine smirked.

Jeremy stood with fear in his eyes "what do you mean". Katherine ran up to Jeremy in vampire speed walking around him in circles sniffing at him playfully.

"Well Well I sense little Jeremy has a little dirty secret." Shaking Jeremy responded "what do you mean.

"Oh please don't play dumb with me I can smell Anna's blood pumping threw you did poor little Jeremy want to be with his girlfriend and live happily ever after all for eternity you do know she was killed right by your Dearing uncle you should be jumping for joy that he's dead though I guess Anna should have ran when she had the chance but she did have a weakness unlike myself."

Jeremy looked on to her knowing that what he was about to say maybe dumb. "Don't talk about Anna you didn't know her and so i hated my uncle for killing her doesn't mean he should be dead. "

Katherine furious that a lowly human would speak to her like that pushed him against the wall. "Jeremy I'm trying to play nice here but I'm going to get to the point so don't interrupt me."

As I was saying I did know Anna and Pearl back in the old day of 1864 oh those were the days of killing maiming so much fun but I'm getting off track and I'm getting bored with this little chit chat Jeremy but I decided to let you live or correctly dead depending on the way you look at it give Elena and the dimwit brothers a message for me."

And with that she whispered a message into Jeremy's ear as she twisted his neck. "I wish i could see the look on Elena's face when she walks in but I do have plans to get under way I'm going to shake this town up." And with that Katherine zoomed out of the Gilbert house just as Elena walked through the front door.

"Yes Stefan my clothes were all missing some one walked off with them. I just got home so I'm going to let you go bye Stefan."

Elena hung up her phone as she looked up the stairs. "Jeremy you up." No one answerd Elena assumed that her brother must still be mad about keeping things from him but it was for his own good.

Elena decided to go and grab a light snack before going to bed and walked to the kitchen but what she saw in front of her would make her loose her apatite. Elena firsts see her uncle dead lying on the floor with his hand next to him but that's not the worst of it soon as she enters she sees her brother with his head hanging down and his body sitting on the counter . Elena slowly creeps up to the counter lefts up Jeremy's head to confirm it's his brother and screams out his name as she falls to the ground in a fit of tears.

**Please Leave me a Review let me know what you thought of the story so far :)**


End file.
